The hostile environment of the world today has led to the need for portable armor that can be used to quickly construct shelters or fortifications in the field. This armor needs to be both lightweight and capable of stopping projectiles. In addition, such armor should be relatively inexpensive, easily transportable, and easy to assemble into structures. The term “structures” can encompass walls, enclosed bunkers, or in some cases, can even be used on vehicles to provide additional armor. Such an armor structure should be usable to either augment protection provided by exterior walls of existing structures, or be assembled into stand alone structures. In particular, it would be useful for such an armor to be easily field transportable and simple to use in the field.